To Find the Perfect love
by Trusx
Summary: Seto fires 10 of his employees days before New Year, and he needs employees pronto. So Mokuba hires Yami, Jou and Ryou. Yaoi Prideshipping. Full Sumarry inside.
1. When it all started

Today is Thursday December 21, 2006

Seto fires 10 employees days before New Years Eve. Yami, Ryou and Jounouchi have been unemployed for some time now, and Mokuba hires them. What happens when Yami flirts with the boss, because of something that happened in his past? And what happens when something that he didn't want it to happened happens? And what if Seto's feelings go haywire?

Like I said, there was very little possibility of posting this on the 31st and here it is.

This is another Prideshipping fanfiction, in other words YAOI; if you don't liky don't read it.

It's rated M for its language and some situations.

Take that as a Warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, and if I did… _Evil Laugh_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Find the Perfect Love**

Chapter 1: When it all started.

Normal POV 

**10:30 PM, Kaiba Mansion, December 24**

Seto is in his bed sitting crossed legged, naked…

Wonder why? Well because Yami, his husband, is resting on his legs, naked…

Why are they naked? Well because Seto threw Yami onto the bed and undressed him and himself.

But why are they together in bed naked and making out, grossly? To get the answer for this, we'll have to go 6 years ago, when those two met…

**12: 30 PM, Kaiba Corp, December 30…**

"Seto!" A twenty-year-old, raven-haired man barges in his brother's office.

"Yes Mokuba." Seto Kaiba, a twenty five year old, blue eyed, tall, brunette, answers with a cold voice.

"I found your new ten workers!"

"Good. When will they be starting?" He said without even looking at his own brother.

"January 2nd." He says with a clear voice. "The day after the party." He mumbles.

"What party?" Seto stops typing in his computer and stands up.

"The party you're going to let me throw at the mansion for the New Years Eve?"

"No." Seto says firmly.

"Oh Come on Seto! Just this once!" Mokuba nagged.

"No is no!"

"Please!" For a twenty year old he sure can do those puppy dog eyes, that no human being, not even the great CEO, can resist them.

Seto glares at that expression. Those famous glares of his, those dead glares he sends, can make someone shiver in fear, but Mokuba never falls for them. "Fine." Seto says defeated as he crosses his arms.

"Great tomorrow at 11 o'clock at the mansion. Don't be late." He says as he opens the door and heads out.

"I live there!" Seto shouts, then, glaring at the doors he goes and sits, to continue his work.

Mokuba, in the other side, goes to his office, which is next to his brother's, and he shouts on the microphone "Everyone may I have your attention please." Everyone in the KC, except, Seto, stopped doing whatever they where doing to listen to the vice-president of the KC.

"Okay everyone. I know this is short notice, but tomorrow, you're invited to one of the biggest New Year party. It would be thrown at the Kaiba Mansion starting at 9 pm and ending at 3 in the morning. Thank you for your attention and Happy New Year!" He lets go of the red button.

Seto heard everything and didn't like a single thing of that announcement. "And Mokuba, I'm not going to clean anything up." Seto talked through the microphone, embarrassing his brother.

'_How I wish that Seto lighten up a little. What he needs is some that would care for him, love him… The perfect love… But what is he? Is he gay, bi…? I've never seen him on a date, or having a crush on someone. Hmph. I guess I'll have to find out if he likes men, women, both or neither.'_ Mokuba thinks to himself.

Yami's POV 

We just got invited to a New Years Eve Party by that hyper active man, Mokuba… I think that's his name, isn't it? Well I'm walking home with my best friends, Jou and Ryou.

We live together in a house that we are renting. The tree of us are practically inseparable; we've been fired like 3 times and all because of my fault, and they are still with me.

"Are we going to go to the party or not?" Ryou asks as he enters the house.

He's good-looking. White hair, gray eyes, beautiful British accent, very handsome 25-year-old man. He's my albino friend.

"Yeah why not?" Jou answers.

Jou, he's pretty handsome too. Shaggy blonde hair, beautiful honey brown eyes, and a New York accent. He is also 25 like Ryou and me.

I lock the door as they head to my room. They go to my room because Jou's room is too dirty and Ryou's is too clean, mine it's just perfect, because I'm not a neat freak like Ryou nor a slut like Jou.

"YAMI!!!" Tough there is a little problem with my room.

You see, I love to draw, Ryou and Jou love my drawings, but the thing is that most of what I draw, are drawings of naked men, and sometimes porn. Don't get me wrong, I like to draw it but not see it a lot.

Wait… I said naked MEN, right? Ha, ha… well I guess I will have to tell you that I'm gay.

"Yeah, you rang?" I get there and see Ryou staring at the pictures and Jou glaring at me.

"Get those fucking pictures of the ceiling and the walls!!" Jou orders hysterically.

"Hey it's my room and I'll décor it how ever I want!"

When you enter my room the first thing you see is the window, to the left of it there's my bed, with red blood sheet covers, and to the right of the window there is my closet; next to the closet I have a brown table, where we sit down and talk or do whatever we want and a little fridge; and in front of my bed, I have a desk, that is back into a corner, where I have a computer, papers, printer and all those stuff. The walls are sand like color. Around my bed my drawings hang.

"Yeah but why do you have to décor it with naked men?" Ryou asks as he gets out of the trance of naked men and grabs a Coke.

I walk to the table and sit across the annoyed Jou.

"Like it bothers you that much!" Ryou sits next to Jou and leaves the tree sodas on the table.

"Well hell yeah! I can't stop staring at them! Those bodies that you draw. So sexy." He blushes as he grabs a soda. Oh yeah! I forgot a little detail about my friends… both of them are… gay. Ryou calls us the trio of gays.

"Speaking about men." Jou glares at me. Oh no here he comes with… "Seto Kaiba off limits!" He beat me to it.

Ryou and I open our sodas as Jou grabs his. "And who is that Seto Kaiba that you're talking about?"

"Don't act innocent on me! You just want to go to the party so you could start you abuse that day." He slurps the soda.

"And if you are wrong?" I take a sip at my soda. I love challenging my friend.

"Hmph. You promised that you will have revenge on any boss that comes in your way, and so long you have been keeping that promise, and I don't want to get fired the first day of our job."

"You wont. I promise I wont hurt him." Ryou takes a sip of his soda as he stands up from his seat and goes to sit in my desk's chair.

"You promise?" He raises one of his blonde eyebrows.

"Yeah I promise I wont hurt him. But I didn't say I wasn't going to kiss him, touch him, grab his fine ass, to-"

"Look Yami!" He interrupts me. "If you even lay a finger on him you are dead!"

"You can't hurt me! You hit like a girl! Considering you are one!"

Jou stands up banging his hand on my desk. "What did you say, shrimp!"

"That assholes like you hit like a girl!" I stand up too. You know even though we are friends we always have are differences, and I mean ALWAYS.

"Guys." Ryou speaks, but we ignored him.

"Oh so you're an asshole!" We take some steps to the left, leaving the table behind.

"Go fuck your mother you bitch!" I show him my middle finger. Oh this is getting good.

"Guys!" He calls us again but we still are ignoring him.

"Go fuck your own!" He shows me his middle finger. We take 2 steps so that both of our bodies meet.

"How about if I go and fuck yours?!" We are now glaring at each other.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" We shout in unison when Ryou shouted.

"Bakura and Yugi send us an e-mail."

"Oh they did?!" My voice went from angry to full of joy. I go to the computer to read the message leaving poor Jou confused in his spot.

"And… who the hell are Bakura and Yugi?" He goes to stand behind the chair Ryou is sitting on.

"Oh umm… Ha, ha. Funny story here… Have we ever told you that we have brothers?"

"No." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well now you know." I pat him in the head like if he was a dog.

I turn around and continue to read the e-mail. "Tell me who the hell are you're brothers!" He responded immediately before I said that to him.

"Okay, okay! Ryou open My Images archive and open the picture with the tree of us." I command Ryou, and he does as I say.

Ryou double clicks on the picture and a new window opens, showing the picture.

In that picture we were teens, and best of friends. Ever since Ryou and I met, we dragged our brothers into this friend ship. Though Bakura never liked it that much…

"Okay, let me guess. The guy with the spiky hair in between Ryou and you is your brother and the one next to Ryou, that looks almost like Ryou is Ryou's brother. Am I right?" He pointed to both Yugi and Bakura.

"Yes, Yugi is my twenty four year old little brother"

"And Bakura is my twenty six year old big brother."

"Can you enhance Yugi's picture please?" He asks as he got closer to the computer.

"Yeah." I turn around and click on the picture where my brother is. "There." Jou gazes at the picture of my bro. I think he likes him. A smile forms in my blonde friend's face. "You like him, don't you?"

"No I don't!" He responds immediately after I ask him, meaning that he like him.

"You like Yugi! You like Yugi!" Ryou brags about it and I chuckle at Jou's annoyed face.

Every time Ryou nags about something he over powers Jou in annoyance. "OKAY I DO LIKE HIM!! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Jou exploded in Ryou's face. He went and sat down on my bed, crossed armed and angry.

"Do you want a date with him?" I love to play the match maker, though with Jou it's really hard to find someone.

"Wait… He's a man, how could he like me? Unless his…"

"Gay? Yeah his gay!" I think I said that too proudly.

"He is?" He stands up and sits on the empty chair where Ryou was, that he apparently went somewhere without telling us.

"Yeah, kinda weird isn't it?"

"You can say that again." He turns to see the picture again. "And were does he live?"

I turn around to speak to him. "California."

"Alone?"

"No with his friends Bakura and Marik, that at the same time they're his partner at work. Like us."

"But how could you get me a date with him if he leaves over the Pacific Ocean?!"

"Ha, ha… I forgot about it." I scratch my back.

"It doesn't surprise me!" He turns the chair to face me.

"What do you mean _'It doesn't surprise me' _?!"

"You're always forgetting everything!"

"Look who's talking!" I turn around, with my arms crossed, to ignore him.

"What?!" He stands up.

We never get tired of fighting…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I know this was kind of short, but… _

_Tomorrow I'm leaving to Guadalajara, Jalisco. If you don't know where it is, it's a state around the middle part of Mexico._

_And so I'm posting this to say, Merry Xmas, 'cause I'm not going to be here in the 25th, actually I'm going to vacation for a whole week, so I'm arrive in TJ the 30th just before New Year._

_So… Thanks for reading and please Review! _

_Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!_


	2. The bet

_Today is Thursday April 5, 2007_

_The last time I updated was way back in December. Sorry. School gets in my way. But I'm in a 2-week vacation. So I'll have some time to write… Gomen_

_**Warning:** Yaoi_

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot… and maybe the pizza…_

**To Find The Perfect Love**

Chapter 2: The bet

**6:45 PM, Kaiba Mansion, December 30 **

**Seto's POV**

Why do I have to be so nice to my brother?! I'm letting him throw a party at _my _mansion! And what if people rob me or something?! How did I get into this mess…?

Right now I'm on my bed, reading a crappy book, trying to get out of my mind the party that is going to be held tomorrow night, but I can't, because there's a ruckus going on downstairs.

I put the book down and start look around at my room… since when do I have a mini fridge in my room…? Never mind… my room has 3 walls colored sky blue, and one colored indigo; when you enter my room, you see my bed just in front of you; to the right there's a sitting area, with a TV, 2 couches and apparently my new mini fridge; and to the left there's the closet, and inside of it, at the very far back, there's the bathroom.

I rest my head on the pillows, exhausted. I give out a big yawn and close my eyes, as I put my hands on my abdomen, trying to relax.

All of the sudden there was no noise coming from downstairs… Finally some peace and quiet. _"Okay! I want that over there! Put that in the kitchen! That I'll take it! Hey, hey, hey! That goes over there!" _I think I spoke too soon.

I hear footsteps coming from the upstairs hall. It's either Mokuba, or any of the other 50 people in this house.

I open my eyes and sit up. Some footsteps later, Mokuba walks in front of my bedroom, with a cardboard box in his hands. "Hey Mokuba!" I yell.

"Yes Seto?" He comes in my room and sits in front of me, leaving the box on the floor.

"Excepting the whole KC, who else did you invite?"

"Umm… well the new employees… and some friends of mine…"

"What? It's going to be crowded enough with the employees, and you're inviting more people?!"

"Well not everyone from the KC is going to go."

"Either way, there's going to be more than 500 people in my mansion. Hope you have a plan for serving all those people, 'cause I'm not going to help you." I stare at my brother firmly.

"Actually I've been planning this party since November, so I have everything under control… well… surd of…" He glances at the box.

"What do you mean, 'since November'?"

"Well… I kinda new that you were going to say yes to me… You're a little soft when it comes to me…"

I stare at Mokuba with an angry expression on my face, causing him to back away. "…" I had nothing to say so I just grab my book and turn the page to continue on reading. Shortly after I continued, I noticed that Mokuba didn't get the idea that I wanted him to leave so I say, "Mokuba, when I picked up the book and continued reading, it meant that I wanted you to leave."

"I know." He responded.

"So…"

"Can I ask you a question?" Mokuba crawls closer to me.

"I have nothing better to do…" I close my eyes.

"Seto… Are you gay?"

My eyes snap open and I stare at Mokuba. "…What did you just ask?"

"That if you are gay… So are you? Or are you not?"

My eyes soften, noticing that Mokuba is just curious, or is he? "Would you believe me if I said that I don't know my own sexuality?"

"You're serious? You don't know your own sexuality?" Mokuba's eyes widen in interest.

"Yes I'm serious… I might be asexual."

"Oh. My. Good."

"Hmph… and what about you, Mokuba? You look gayish enough." Mokuba's stunned face turned into a flaming glare towards me. "Don't give that look. I was the one who showed it to you."

Mokuba's turns his head to the left still with that look. "So, are _you_ gay?"

"Maybe…" Mokuba answers with a cold voice.

"That _maybe_ sounded more like a _yes_." Oh how I love to play around with my brother.

He turns his head around and sticks out his tongue at me. "And what if I where?!" He shouts.

"Aw! My little baby brother Mokuba is a freaking homo!" I say in a voice that would annoy anyone.

"Shut up!" He snaps at me. My lips form into a smirk as a giggle to how Mokuba's eyes turn into firewalls. "You enjoy making fun of me, don't you?"

"Hey, once in a while, your big bro has to take a break from work, and this is how I get the stress out of me."

"Ha, ha, ha, really funny!" I chuckle at my brother sarcasm. "I'm out of here!" He gets off of my bed and stomps his way out of my room, leaving the box on the ground.

"Umm Mokuba-!"

"I know, I know!" He comes stomping in my room, and kicks the box until both him and the box are out. He grabs the doorknob of the door, says, "NIGHT!" and slams the door.

"Good night Mokie!" I reply.

"FUCK YOU!" He took it better than I thought…

**8:15 PM, Yami, Jou and Ryou's house, same day**

**Yami's POV**

"Pass me the tomato sauce, please." Ryou says to Jou.

"Here!" Jou hands him the bowl where the warm tomato sauce is.

We're in the kitchen sitting in the table eating dinner. Jou and I are on one side, and Ryou on the other side. We ordered 1 large pepperoni pizza, 1 medium Hawaiian pizza and a soda, and while we waited Ryou cooked spaghetti. Because we didn't have a decent meal, we are eating like pigs, making a mess in the table.

"Hey, is there any pepperoni pizza left?" I ask Ryou while I eat the last piece of the Hawaiian pizza.

"Sorry Yami, I ate the last two pieces." Jou says with a piece of bread of the last pizza still on his mouth.

"Oh well. Pass me the spaghetti." Jou passes the bowl to me; I serve myself the last bit of spaghetti left and then pour some sauce on it. When I put the sauce down on the table, I hear Jou slurping what's left of soda from the soda can he has.

"Take it easy Jou, if you don't you're going to-" Ryou was interrupted when Jou gave out a big burp, like no other.

Silence invaded the room; Jou stares me, then at Ryou. No sound came out of any of our mouths. We were glancing at each other, continuously, observing each other… But after a while… we all burst into laughter.

"Burp a little louder, I think some people in New York didn't hear you." I say in between laugh.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that sound?" Ryou asks getting up from the ground.

Jou took a deep breath before he spoke. "Well firsts, I take air into my mouth and swallow it. Like this." He does as he said. "Then I gulp half a can of soda. Like this." Jou opens another can of soda and slurps it down. "And then well I naturally burp after it. Just wait a few seconds."

We waited for about a minute and nothing happened. "Well maybe you didn't do it right."

"Yea' maybe I drank the soda too-" His sentence was cut off by another one of his burp, this time louder and longer. Jou puts his hand on his mouth so he would burp like that again. "Upps…"

"I think this time, everyone from New York heard you load and clear." I say.

"You think?" Ryou replies and all of us break into laughter once more…

- - - 

After laughing our buts out, we decided to clean up all mess we did. Ryou is washing the dishes, I'm drying them and Jou is cleaning al the stains from the floor and the table.

"Hey guys, are you up for a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Jou stands up from the ground and throws the rag to the garbage.

"Well, I bet you two, that at the party, before we go, I'm going to spank our boss' ass."

"You wouldn't." Ryou says as he hands me the last dish.

"Oh I will." I say in a challenging tone.

"I bet 6,000 yen you wont!" (6000 yen is a little more than 50 dlls) Jou gets out his wallet and places the money in the table.

Ryou dries his hands, takes out 6000 yen from his wallet and places the on the table. "6000 yen he will." He looks directly at Jou's eyes.

I walk to table and place my 6000 yen on top of theirs. "Don't forget it. I will spank him."

"You're on!" Jou replies challenging me…

**9:46 pm, Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba's bedroom, same day**

**Mokuba's POV**

So… my big bro is asexual… That means I won't get to play matchmaker… But he has to have sexuality! I mean, c'mon! Not liking either men or women! Well… he did say he might be asexual, he didn't confirm it.

Let's review… I he were gay… he'll have to do actions like mine… like… shaving my legs and other parts… and using conditioner, a really expensive one… and obviously he'll have to like guys.

But if he were hetero… he'll have to be more normal… the only places he'll shave will be his face and armpits… then he wouldn't care much what he uses on his hair and maybe body… and he'll have to like girls…

Hmm… I'll have peek in his bathroom to see if he does some of those actions… maybe I'll discover if he is really asexual or not.

Let's see what's he doing right now. I jump off of my bed and tip toe out of my room into the hallway. I see some light coming out from my brother's room. I slowly and quietly approach the door. I grab the doorknob and slowly turn it, slightly opening the door. I peek in and see that Seto wasn't in there.

I come in and hear a sound of water falling, coming from the closet. I walk to the closet, go trough it and get to the bathroom. I see the bathroom door slightly open. I peek my head in and-

Oh my fuck!

I immediately get my head out of there and ran out of my brother's room. I enter my room, close the door, jump into my bed and plop my head into a pillow. "FUUUUCK!"

I shout in the pillow. I cannot believe I just saw my brother completely naked and grabbing his dick. "Fuck! I'm going to have nightmares!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That's what happens when you don't knock on the bathroom door. Hope that you liked this chapter and please review. n.n_


End file.
